


A Grieving Overtime

by LittlePhantomWithin



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:56:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlePhantomWithin/pseuds/LittlePhantomWithin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian and Joseph are called to investigate a murder just before they leave for the day, but Sebastian was shaken by the events that followed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Grieving Overtime

**Author's Note:**

> A warning: This story has a very sad end. Some blood and gore mentioned.

Detective Sebastian Castellanos was just about to leave work when the office phone rang. 

“KCPD, Detective Castellanos.”

“Yes, uh, there’s been a murder…” The distressed woman on the phone hesitated. “...across the street from my house.”

“The address, ma’am?”

She gave the address as she began weeping. “My… My son was playing with his friend in that house. Please, hurry. The officers can’t find him anywhere...”

“I’ll be over shortly.” The detective hung up the phone and sighed, ‘Working overtime, again?’ 

Sebastian knocked on Joseph’s office door, “Hey, Joseph!” He quickly remembered that Joseph was already called to work on another case.

Castellanos drove to the scene. He noticed Joseph standing outside the house; other rookie officers also standing about investigating the exterior of the scene.

“Joseph, this is the case you were called to earlier?”

“Oh, hi Seb. Yeah, it doesn’t look good.”

“Let’s have a look.” The detective began walking inside; his partner following.

One of the officers called out, “We don’t know if the murder’s left yet. Go in prepared.”

Sebastian and Joseph each pulled out a simple handgun as they entered the house. Nothing seemed amiss until they checked the first floor bedroom. 

“This smell…” Joseph’s face showed disgust. 

Carefully, Detective Castellanos checked under the bed. “I can’t tell what happened, but this is definitely a corpse. Help me move the bed?” Sebastian’s voice was very monotone; he was thinking of his lost child, Lily.

Nonetheless, they both moved the bed to reveal a small child, no older than seven, impaled straight through the chest. The long metal rod, appearing sharp at both ends, attached the child to the ground. Blood seeped out from the wound into the carpet. 

“Jesus…” Sebastian only stared.

“Who could do this?” Joseph was sickened at the sight.

The silence was broken by an ear piercing screech. The two jumped at the sound, and there stood another young boy who appeared to have come from the next room over. He appeared physically unharmed, but of course seeing his best friend in this state at such a young age would be traumatizing for anyone. 

The woman across the street heard the scream, and began rushing towards the house yelling, “Jordan, Jordan, my baby!” She was crying.

The child ran outside, “Mama!”

“Let’s investigate the next area.” Castellanos was very shaken by what he just witnessed, but didn’t want Joseph to notice.

“Right…” Joseph was also very shocked and upset.

They walked into the living room. Blood was visible from underneath a closet door, and another blood-covered rod stuck through the door. The detective carefully opened it to reveal a woman, impaled through the chest, attached to the door.

“That must’ve been the mother…” Joseph wanted this investigation over with as quickly as possible.

Sebastian examined the body carefully for any signs other than the sharp rod. 

“Seb!” Joseph was on lookout and saw a man with a rod, just like the others, in hand. 

As Sebastian turned around, the man quickly impaled Joseph. Castellanos took one bullet to put the murderer to rest.

Joseph lay on the ground, barely clinging to life.

“Joseph, Joseph!”

“Se-” Joseph coughed, blood leaking from his mouth, “Seb…”

Castellanos ran outside, “Someone, get an ambulance!” He returned to Joseph, kneeling down, but not touching him so that he doesn’t worsen the condition of his partner.

“I’m not gonna make it,” Joseph coughed, “Seb…”

“Yes you will, dammit.”

“Seb... I-” Joseph coughed again, a bit of blood splattering on Sebastian’s face.

“Joseph, you have to stay with me. The ambulance will be here soon.” All of the memories of Lily saddened Castellanos already, and now as he watched the only person he had left die, he began to shed tears.

Joseph had never seen Sebastian cry before. “Seb…” He hesitated, struggling to speak, “I love you,” he said as his head fell back. Joseph was now unresponsive.

“Joseph! Wake up, dammit! Fuck.” Sebastian was tapping his partner’s face.

The sound of the approaching ambulance filled the silence. Paramedics rushed in to tend to Joseph as Sebastian sat on his knees, bent over in tears.


End file.
